jawsfilmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jaws 2
Jaws 2 is a 1978 Horror film directed by Jeannot Swarc and the first sequel to Jaws.The film was originally directed by John Hancock but later left after shooting parts of the film.Jaws 2 grossed $208,900,376. Synopsis Two divers are photographing the wreck of the Orca, Quint's boat from the first film, and are suddenly attacked and killed by a large great white shark, but not before one of the divers gets a photo of the shark's eye. The shark later prowls the coastal waters of Amity Island, killing a female water skier. The female driver of the speedboat tries to defend herself by first throwing a gasoline tank at the shark (accidentally spilling some on herself) and then igniting the fuel with a flare gun. The fire ignites the gas tank and the speedboat explodes, killing the driver and leaving the shark horribly burnt on the right side of its head. In addition to these incidents, a dead killer whale is beached at a nearby lighthouse with large wounds all over its body, which Police Chief Martin Brody (Roy Scheider) suggests were caused by a great white shark. Once again, Mayor Vaughn (Murray Hamilton) doesn't share Brody's belief that the town has another shark problem and warns him not to do something hasty. Later, Brody spots a section of a ruined speedboat bobbing in the surf just off the beach. When he goes to retrieve it, he encounters the burnt remains of the female speedboat driver. Brody angrily grounds his son Mike (Mark Gruner) because of his reluctance to find a summer job, preferring to go sailing every day, and gives him a job at the beach. The following day, while Brody is in an observation tower, which Vaughn is angry about, Brody sees a large shadow (actually a school of bluefish), which he thinks is a shark. He orders everyone out of the water and fires his gun, causing a panic. Later that evening, he receives the photo of the shark's eye, taken by one of the attacked divers. Brody shows it to Vaughn and his Townsmen, but they refuse to accept the evidence put in front of them. Len Peterson (Joseph Mascolo) (who has built a new resort in Amity to attract people) and the town council fire Brody for the beach incident, making up his deputy, Hendricks (Jeffrey Kramer), the new chief. Mayor Vaughn was the only one to vote against firing Brody. The next morning, Mike sneaks out and goes sailing with his friends, but has to take his young brother Sean (Mark Gilpin) along to stop him telling his parents about Mike's trip. Later, they go past a group of divers led by Tom Andrews (Barry Coe). Tom encounters the shark minutes after entering the water to catch lobsters and escapes from the shark by rushing to the surface too fast in his panic and suffers an embolism. Later on, two of the teens, Tina (Ann Dusenberry) and Eddie (Gary Dubin), encounter the shark when it smashes into their sail boat. Eddie is killed, and Tina is left terrified and alone. Brody and his wife Ellen (Lorraine Gary) find the panicked diver being put into an ambulance, and Brody suspects that something must have scared him to make him come up so fast. Hendricks informs Brody that Mike has gone out sailing to the lighthouse with his friends, so Brody insists on taking the police launch to rescue them. Ellen and Hendricks both join him. They find Tina's boat, with Tina hiding in the bottom of the boat. She hysterically confirms Brody's suspicions that there's a killer shark in the area. Hendricks and Ellen take Tina ashore in a passing boat, while Brody continues to search for the teenagers in the police launch. All seems well with the other teenagers, until the shark appears, smashing into one of their sail boats, causing a panic amongst the teens and making their boats collide with each other. Mike is knocked unconscious and is pulled out of the water just as the shark appears; two friends take him back to the shore for help. The rest of the teens remain floating on the wreckage of tangled boats, drifting out towards the open sea. A Harbor Patrol marine helicopter arrives and a line is rigged to tow the stricken boats to shore. Before the pilot can tow them, however, the shark attacks the chopper, causing it to capsize. Sean falls into the water, but is quickly saved by Marge (Martha Swatek). As Marge tries to get back into the boat, her hands slip on the wet hull, and she falls back into the water. The shark approaches and devours Marge in one whole bite, terrifying Sean and the rest of the teens. Brody encounters Mike, who informs his father that they've been attacked by a shark and that Sean is still out there, with the others, drifting towards Cable Junction, a small rocky island housing an electrical relay station. Brody quickly finds the teenagers, but the shark attacks again, which causes Brody to run his boat aground on the rocks. Brody tries to tie a rope line, but snags an underwater power cable instead. Most of the teenagers are tossed into the water during the shark's next attack, and they have to swim to safety on Cable Junction. Using an inflatable raft, Brody gets the shark's attention by pounding the power line with an oar, and gets the shark to bite on the power cable. The plan succeeds, and the shark is electrocuted. Brody collects Sean and Jackie and paddles over to Cable Junction, to be reunited with the others. Category:Jaws Film's